


The Collector

by dizbil



Series: Pinned And Mounted [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizbil/pseuds/dizbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's addiction for Jensen is getting worse, and Jared wants more than sex. Definitely more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Collector

There was something, in their fucked up relationship that Jared liked more than anything else. Just a few seconds, ten minutes if he was lucky, right after sex. Jensen was panting, naked, smile on his face and eyes closed, trying to catch his breath and sometimes, if Jared was really good, he would keep whispering his name.

Jared just loved those precious minutes; it was like his last minutes of dreaming before the hard and cold wake up. Before painfully putting his clothes back on and going back to his daily routine of appointment with his patients, smiles with his secretary and calling his mum once in a while.  
  
Jared's life was boring in every single aspect and deep down, he knew it was the reason he let himself being dragged into this in the first place. With Jensen everything was spinning out of control: no time to think, no time to breathe, leaving nothing but skin against skin, their mouths sealed together and Jared deep inside Jensen. Nothing else.  
  
So Jared caught what he could, stealing a few glances from time to time, just like right now. They were both laying on a too small bed, Jensen's strong legs on his, his eyes closed, his body covered with a thin layer of sweat his chest moving and up and down as he breathed slowly. His nipples were still hard and Jared could see goose bumps on his skin, he had a red mark on his neck covered with saliva, he had been in a pretty good mood today and he had let Jared bite him, moaning and arching into him as Jared's teeth sunk deep into his skin. Jensen tasted so freaking good, it was like biting into something forbidden: exciting, thrilling and gorgeous.  
  
Jared's eyes travelled down and he bit his own lower lip seeing Jensen's own come all over his stomach, some on his strong hips, his dick, flushed and still red, laid against his stomach.  
  
Beautiful and watching Jensen looking so careless and free, Jared couldn't help but wonder. Wonder why Jensen did this. Why with him? What was his job? What was his favourite book? Did he have any siblings? Did he have a family of his own with a wife and kids? This wasn't a relationship but Jared couldn't help being curious.  
  
Jensen opened his eyes and turned to Jared, smirk on the corner of his face just like he knew what was going on inside of Jared's head. Jared wasn't even subtle about it and to be honest, it was hard lying to Jensen. His eyes were so vivid, and he had long eyelashes, making his gaze sharp and no one could avoid that.  
  
Still smiling, Jensen rolled over, on his side now, and he leaned close, so close that their noses were brushing against each other. Jared blinked a few times, still not used at all by Jensen's eyes and he did whimper when Jensen's hand found his hair, gently stroking.  
  
Just a few more minutes, a few more seconds just so he could inhale Jensen's perfume. This wasn't sane and he knew it but Jared didn't even care, he was guilty and if he could, if Jensen would give him the permission, he would lick and bite every single part of his body, leaving Jensen a writhing mess underneath his tongue, with Jared's marks all over him. If only he could...  
  
"Thinking hard aren't we?" asked Jensen.  
  
He pulled his hair hard, not too hard like he always did when they were having sex but his fingers were there. Jared just nodded, he didn't want to ruin the moment, besides, he didn't know if he was allowed to talk or not.  
  
"Thinking about your next appointment maybe? ... It's okay Jared, you can talk." Jensen's tone was so soft, Jared moaned a little bit at that, not at all used to it. It wasn't the same thing as having Jensen whispering about how he would make Jared go home all covered in his come, or asking Jared to beg for his ass. And Jensen's face was full of concern and for a brief moment, Jared considered telling him the truth. But he just sighed and finally answered.  
  
"No, it's nothing..."  
  
Jared was about to get up and put his clothes back on and just get the hell out of here. Just get out before he realized that even if he didn't know Jensen at all, the man was able to give him everything he had ever wanted. It was scary and he wished he could stop. Jensen lied last time saying he had all the control. He didn't, he didn't feel like he had any.  
  
Jensen stopped him right there by grabbing his jaw hard with his free hand. Suddenly, it was the same Jensen who had used Jared's fingers to open himself up half an ago, the same man who ordered Jared to bite him as hard as he could.  
  
"Don't do that. I asked you a question. Now answer." Jensen let go of him after one last pull, eyes icy, obviously waiting for an answer. Jared gulped. He couldn't lie, he wasn't even allowed to.  
  
"I was just... Just wondering what would have happened if we have met under other circumstances." Jared managed to say.  
  
He waited for Jensen's reaction, he even expected a laugh but Jensen just let go of his hair and raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, and even if they were still close, Jared missed the contact.  
  
"Such as..."  
  
"Well..." Jared looked down to where Jensen's fingers were running on his forearm now. Much better. "Well you know... like normal people do."  
  
Jared looked up to Jensen's face, the man was looking at him with unreadable expression, eyebrow still raised. He did look hot like this, and if Jared wasn't so afraid of his reaction he could have considered asking for a kiss. More like begging... But it was just a detail. After a while, Jensen's face broke into a smile, wrinkles appearing at the corner of his eyes and Jared fought the urge to bend over and lick them, he even chuckled and said. "Oh... What would we be doing... if you said, met me in a street, randomly bumping into me?"  
  
Jared rolled his eyes at that, he wouldn't have just bump into Jensen, maybe stalk him and follow him home. Because you just don't bump into someone like Jensen. "Well... Dunno... Could have asked for your name and... I don't know maybe a date." That was it, Jared had finally put some words behind his thoughts and his needs and there was no way he could deny it. The first step was acceptance, it sounded totally cheesy but he well knew it was the truth. Just like he knew his addiction for Jensen wasn't just about sex. It was about Jensen and absolutely everything he did.  
  
"Oh Jared..." Jensen kissed him quickly, just a press of the lips against Jared's before he sat down. He stretched a little, arms above his head, his back facing Jared and Jared watched, completely mesmerized, the lines of his muscles moved and flexed, following the curve of his spine, his mouth dry. Jensen turned his head slightly and smiled a little bit seeing Jared watching him. He stood up, not minding at all the fact that he was completely naked and he started putting his clothes back on.  
  
Jared moaned in the pillow as he watched Jensen put his boxers on, he wasn't even going to clean a little, he would go out just like this, come still on his skin. When Jensen turned around, he was wearing his black boxers and was buttoning his white shirt, tanned skin suddenly disappearing behind clothing. "Jared, honestly, do I look like the sort of guy that does dates?"  
  
Hell no. Jared did smile a little and Jensen made his way back to the bed, sitting and looking straight into Jared's eyes. "This." He pointed Jared then him. "This is better than a relationship, or any of your dates and you know it Jared." Jared nodded without even thinking twice, even if the ache in his chest was still there. It was one of the rare times Jensen put some words to what they were doing because sometimes, Jared had absolutely no clue.  
  
"I know..." He began slowly. "But..."  
  
"Jared what exactly do you want?" abruptly asked Jensen interrupting him.  
  
"I..." Jared swallowed hard and stood up, sitting on the bed too. Jensen was still looking at him, like he always did, like they were talking about the weather or the last thing they had for dinner. What he wanted? Jensen, pure and simple. Not just in a sexual way... "One night with you. We do something boring and normal."  
  
"Such as... "  
  
"There is this new restaurant down town... We could go there, one night?" Jensen looked away for a brief moment , staring at nothing as he was thinking. Jared could tell his mind was working at full speed now. Please say yes. Please. Please. Please. After what seemed like an eternity, Jensen turned back to him, radiant smile on his face. A real one, lightening up his whole face and showing so many crinkles that Jared could have died just by looking at him, right fucking there.  
  
"Could I bring a friend?"  
  
"I... yeah, sure, why not?" How did he expect Jared to say no to him with that fucking smile? "Good." Jensen stood up again, gathering the rest of his clothes.  
  
"Good... Just text me the address… And I'll check my schedule."  
  
" Yes."  
  
"Good." Jensen repeated.  
  
And Jared stared at him, mouth parted, really not believing what was happening.  
  
¤∼¤  
  
And suddenly, Jared's boring days were more bearable. He knew his life was pretty decent and normal and that a lot of people got it worse. But he couldn't help the boredom that seized him sometimes while his patients were confessing their darkest secrets. Jared used to be shocked and too involved, not sleeping at night after hearing someone else’s problems. He was just like that, so selfless that his own happiness never seemed to count. At 28, Jared already sometimes felt old and used.  
  
His phone buzzed, interrupting the woman talking to him. "Excuse me for a second." He briefly said, taking the thing out of his pocket. He usually turned it off, but he was waiting for an important call.  
  
"Made a reservation for 3 tonight at 8pm. Do. Not. Be. Late. J."  
  
Nothing more, nothing less and yet, Jared was happy. He put the phone back in place, smiling. "Sorry… Go on."  
  
Jared wasn't listening anymore, silently wishing the hours until tonight could just disappear. He was eager, probably even more than for any other rendez vous with Jensen. This was different, he would get to see Jensen out of the bedroom, around a friend and probably smiling. Jared would get to steal some more glances, have something else to think about while he was touching himself at night, when the loneliness was excruciating, too heavy on his shoulders and yet missing deep inside his chest, leaving him breathless, mind filled with Jensen's voice whispering his name into the dark. Yes, Jared was obsessed like that.  
  
And patient after patient, he kept thinking about Jensen, what he would wear, if Jared would get to ask him some questions or not… Soon enough, it was time to go home to get ready and Jared possibly never drove faster in his life. It was way off the speed limit but he really didn't care at all. He took a long shower, trying to steady his breathing and fighting the urge to jerk off, water running on his skin. No, he didn't know if Jensen had any plans for him after the dinner and kinda hoped he did. Wait change that, he needed it.  
  
He hesitated a few minutes in front of his mirror not knowing what to wear.  
  
"Oh Jared get a fucking grip." He whispered to himself as he finally started dressing. He wore the most comfortable pair of jeans he had with a black shirt and a blue sweater over it. And, Jared thought as he was lacing his shoes, he was as ready as he ever will be. Yes, he was nervous but the feeling wasn't new. He always felt nervous when he was about to meet Jensen. So this time won't be any different, right ? Right.  
  
Jared gave himself a last nod before heading for his car. He drove fast, going to the restaurant, the last thing he wanted was to be late. He was never late when Jensen was involved and he wasn't going to start now. Jared parked his car a few feet away from the restaurant and did the rest of the distance by foot.  
  
When he opened the door of the establishment, he was greeting by a waiter and Jared politely smiled, suddenly, all his nervousness back on. In those kind of moments, Jared always felt too big and out of place, in every sense of the term, he tried to breathe slowly as the waiter was asking him if he had made a reservation.  
  
“Yes... My friend did it for me... Ackles, Jensen Ackles. “  
  
“Yes, Jensen Ackles... Mr Ackles hasn't arrived yet, do you prefer to wait him here or at the table ?”  
  
“At the table please.”  
  
Jared followed the waiter and sat down when the latter drew the chair for him. He had a slight blush on his face, not used at all by this kind of restaurant. Jared wasn't poor but he wasn't that rich. Maybe Jensen was... Maybe Jensen and his friend were. He sighed, rubbing his hands on his jeans, not feeling at all comfortable. He waited a few minutes, mostly spent looking down at his nails, when he finally heard a familiar sound. Jensen’s laugh, loud and clear, Jared turned his head without even thinking twice, his mouth dropping opened on his own at what he saw.  
  
Jensen was laughing but so open and free, nothing compared to the smiles he gave once in a while to Jared. He had wrinkles around his eyes, his head was thrown back revealing his Adam’s apple, pure happiness on his face. And, shocking fact, he wasn’t wearing a suit. No, he wasn’t, he was wearing a black shirt, the first buttons opened revealing the tanned skin Jared new by heart and loved tracing with his tongue. And with that, a low gray jeans that made his legs impossibly long and that particular bow even more pronounced. Jared felt his mouth go dry, a smile on his face.  
  
However that smile didn’t stay up long, Jared finally saw the hand resting on one of Jensen’s hip a strong arm around his waist. That arm belonged to a man in a black suit way older than both of them, beard on his face. He looked attractive, yes he did and it hit Jared right in his stomach when he saw the man lean into Jensen, apparently whispering into his ear. And Jensen leaned back pressing into the man's chest smile on his face.  
  
And just like that the reality of this whole situation came right into Jared’s face. He had never made Jensen smile like that simply because he didn’t know how. He didn’t know what to say or what to do: he didn’t know Jensen. Jared felt like he should get out of here and fast. But that was before Jensen finally noticed him and waved at him. Jared found himself waving back, his heart beating faster than ever in his chest, like it was trying to scream down at him that all of this was a big mistake, that he was just a fool, just a fake, just a thief, he had nothing to do here.  
  
However it was too late to go back now, Jensen and his friend were coming to his table. No, their table. And before he realized it, Jared was on his two feet, an empty smile on his face. He was glad his body still seemed to know what to do, because he was completely lost. Jensen was glowing, he was perfect and beautiful, it seemed before Jared only had the chance to see a poor pale image of Jensen and right now it was the real one.  
  
“Jared... Glad to see you could make it.”  
  
Jared nodded politely, not knowing what to say, or do with his hands. But Jensen didn’t seem to mind, his face turned back to his friend, grin still on his face.  
  
“Jared I would like you to meet my friend, Mr Jeffrey Dean Morgan.”  
  
The man, Jeffrey apparently, pressed his hand even harder against Jensen’s hip, making him jump slightly at the touch, Jensen’s eyes looking up to the man with some kind of dark and twisted adoration mixed to want. Want, Jared could read it into Jensen’s eyes without a doubt.  
  
“You do not need to sound so pompous Jensen.” replied Jeffrey, eyes into Jensen’s. He then turned to Jared, extending his free hand. “Please call me Jeffrey.”  
  
Jared took it immediately, without even thinking twice, briefly distracted from Jensen’s face for a second, slightly surprised by Jeffrey’s firm grip. “Okay...” breathed Jared, his nervousness slightly fading away in front of Jeffrey’s smile, it was kind of contagious.  
  
“So you’re the famous Jared.” added the man, finally letting of his hand. “I didn’t picture you all that...” Seeing Jared’s confusion, Jeffrey added. “Jensen here hadn’t shut up about you for weeks now.”  
  
“Really?” Jared turned back to Jensen, however he was too busy looking up to Jeffrey. And right now, with that kind of devotion inside his eyes, it was quite hard to believe actually...  
  
“Oh yeah... Especially when you...”  
  
“Okay Jeff, we get it, I didn’t bring you here to reveal all my secrets to Jared.”  
  
“Oh... Then why am I here?” They were both starting at each over, completely unaware of Jared’s presence and Jared could feel the tension and the energy passing between them... Not to mention that Jeffrey’s hand was still holding Jensen tight. Finally, Jensen turned back his head to Jared. “Anyway... We should sit.”  
  
“Bossy aren’t we?” pointed out Jeffrey as they eventually sat down.  
  
“And guess who I learned it from?” replied Jensen, hiding behind his menu. Jeffrey had a sly smile at that and Jared looked down to the menu, avoiding them.  
  
It was a bad idea and not at all the evening he had planned with Jensen, but then again, it never went according to his plans with Jensen. He was just surprised, he didn’t expect Jensen to be so... carefree and... obviously obedient to someone. Jensen was never the one doing the begging in their relationship, it was always Jared. But looking at both men in front of him it was more than very obvious how their relationship worked.  
  
Fuck... Of course they were having sex, except that Jeffrey could bend Jensen whenever and however he wanted it and make him actually beg for, beg for him to fuck and to fill him.  
  
“Jared... have you chosen yet?”  
  
“I’m sorry... what?” Both Jeffrey and Jensen were staring at him. “I... hmmm... yeah... You can call the waiter.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Jared watched as Jensen called the waiter, except that Jeffrey was doing the same, and there was something in his gaze, something loving and protecting. Jared was very good at reading people so he just knew it was much more than sex. Judging by their body language, they had known each other for a very long time and most importantly, they trusted each other.  
  
And looking back at Jensen’s face, Jared wondered if Jensen trusted him. Probably not. Jared grabbed the glass of water he had in front of him and swallowed down his anger and his jealousy. He was being ridiculous, Jensen wasn’t his, never have and probably never will. Maybe this was the whole point of all this, Jensen proving him that their thing wasn’t a relationship because Jensen already had something like that in his life.  
  
So Jared remained silent for a while, watching them and finally, he had something to do with his hands when their plates were served.  
  
“So Jared... Jensen told me you were a psychologist... How is it?” Jeffrey did look curious and in another situation Jared might have smiled but he just shrugged.  
  
“It’s... you know, not at all what people expect. It’s quite challenging and the tricky part is not to get bored and always shown an interest.”  
  
“Yeah I know what you mean...” Jeffrey’s hand rested on Jensen’s shoulder and Jared went back to his steak, cutting vigorously the meat. He didn’t need to see that. At all.  
  
“So... hmm... what do you do for a living?” asked Jared more to be polite than anything else.  
  
“I work in an advertising company.”  
  
“You own the damn company.” corrected Jensen with an obvious sense of pride.  
  
“What did I tell you about being arrogant Jensen?"  
  
“It’s not being arrogant, it’s just telling the truth.”  
  
“Well the truth is... my job is pretty boring Jared, and I do have to do a lot of ass kissing.”  
  
“You don’t usually mind ass kissing.” quickly added Jensen, biting in his own food. Both men turned to him and Jared briefly wondered if it was possible to look any more... ravishable. Seriously, the way his Adam’s apple popped out of his shirt was way too appealing and Jared wanted nothing more but to push Jensen on the table and fuck him right there, bury his cock into him so deep he would see the light and arch into him like he usually did and forget all about Jeffrey.  
  
“Jensen we are in public...” Jeffrey’s voice was a low warning as he pressed his mouth against Jensen’s temple.  
  
“Oh shut up... Like it stopped you before.”  
  
“Hmmm... true.” Jeffrey then leaned in and kissed Jensen’s neck, and really it was nothing, just the smallest and lightest kiss. But it wasn’t that, that made Jared stand up and storm out of the restaurant. No. It was the look on Jensen’s face, Jensen was looking right at him, Jared, vivid green eyes on him, smirk at the corner of his lips. And it was that, that made Jared run away.  
  
¤∼¤  
  
Jared spent almost half an hour against his door, sat on the floor, trying to catch his breath. He rested his hands on his thighs, taking slow and controlled inspirations but he could still see his fingers shaking, Jensen’s smile still so fresh in his mind, haunting him every time he would close his eyes.  
  
Jared was a coward and he knew it. Hell, he was a psychologist, of course he knew what to do in those kind of situations but he had chosen to run away. But this situation wasn’t at all what Jared was used to, in his organized and steady life. He wasn’t supposed to want someone like that, he wasn’t supposed to get jealous like that, to feel the need to get Jensen out of Jeffrey’s embrace and just have Jensen only for him. No.  
  
It didn’t work like that. The right thing to do was talking to each other. And tell Jensen how he really felt about all this. It did scare Jared because if anything, he didn’t want to lose Jensen, he’d rather be silent and swallow his pain or whatever fucked up feeling that made him crave for Jensen more than oxygen, so much than there was this familiar ache along his ribs when he didn’t see him. Just like right now. Sitting, in the cold darkness, of his almost too empty home.  
  
And Jared did jump when the doorbell rang, not expecting anyone. He swore under his breath for being that stupid and stood up, he turned on the lights and opened the door without even thinking twice about it. He didn’t even react when he saw Jensen on his doorstep. Except that it was the Jensen he knew. The expression on his face was unreadable as usual, the light in his green eyes gone.  
  
And honestly, Jared didn’t know if he should be happy about this or not. It was so unfair, getting a glimpse of another side of Jensen and having that piece, that magnificent treasure taken away from you by a complete stranger.  
  
“Can I come in?”  
  
Jensen was the one to break the silence, his voice revealing nothing. Jared pushed the door further opened and pressed himself against the wall to let him in. He then closed the door and followed Jensen inside his own home. But then again, Jensen always walked with a certain confidence and they were in the living room when he finally turned to Jared.  
  
“So... You got anything to say to me?”  
  
“I...” Jared closed his mouth, the green eyes seemed so icy and even if Jensen still look appealing, he looked as if he were ready to kill him. Or fuck him. Jared couldn’t decide yet. They weren’t close, but he could feel some sort of anger coming from Jensen. What? Jensen had no reason at all to be angry, he had been the one making a fool of Jared, not the opposite.  
  
“I don’t have anything to say to you.” Finally breathed Jared, his hands shaking again.  
  
He wished he wasn’t this weak, that he could tell Jensen to go fuck himself and close the door right on his face. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t do that, he just had to fight down the urge to go on his knees and kiss ever single part of Jensen’s body like he wish he could. He would not give in. Not this time. Jensen needed to learn that they both needed to give something into this relationship, he couldn’t just take everything from Jared and expect him to come back crawling every dam time. Enough was enough.  
  
“Oh really Jared? So how as the evening... Good enough for you?” Jared couldn’t believe what was happening. Jensen was  _mocking_  him. He had come all the way up here, to mock him.  
  
“Don’t.” simply said Jared closing his eyes.  
  
“Don’t what Jared? You have to be a little bit more specific, because you running away like that was pretty significant. You don’t want this as much as I thought you did.”  
  
“What?” Jared’s eyes opened but Jensen was just blankly staring at him. He couldn’t do that, doubt Jared, he couldn’t. “Don’t want this... You mean us? You mean this fucked up thing that had been going on for weeks? I can’t even put a name on it! It’s not just fucking and yet we’re not together! All I did was being honest with you telling you everything I needed and you just... You just...”  
  
Jared was out of words, suddenly realizing he was yelling, it was stupid he didn’t know why he reacted that way, but Jensen was just standing there and blaming him, it was completely unfair.  
  
“And I gave you exactly what you needed Jared, nothing more, nothing less.”  
  
“I want more.” replied Jared instantly. “I want you.”  
  
It did sound totally cliché and the words were so weak, no Jared didn’t want Jensen, he needed him to calm his heart and his brain, it was deeper than all he had experienced before. It did get some kind of reaction from Jensen, he briefly turned his head and when he looked back from Jared, his tone was colder than ever.  
  
“You do have me.”  
  
“Liar. I don’t... I just don’t... Because do not tell me you’re not fucking Jeffrey too. Don’t tell me I’m the only one, I know I am not the only one. You weren’t fair with me from the start, you didn’t tell me the truth. And I really think you should go.”  
  
Jared had meant his last words to be cold and empty, just like Jensen’s tone, but he couldn’t, he simply couldn’t, he wasn’t as strong as Jensen was.  
  
Jensen kept staring at him for what seemed like long minutes, his fists and his jaw clenched, if Jared didn’t know better he would say that Jensen’s perfect mask was breaking and he was angry. And when he made a first step toward Jared, the latter let escape a deep sigh. However, Jensen didn’t stop there, no he stopped right in front of Jared, hot breath against his skin, and then eye to eye he finally spoke.  
  
“Drop your pants.”  
  
“... What?”  
  
It was all Jared could manage being that close to what he wanted the most right now. All his previous thoughts about being strong were slowly fading away seeing the freckles on Jensen’s skin, his familiar green eyes and god damn his mouth.  
  
“Drop your pants.” repeated Jensen. Jared still didn’t move. “Drop your pants or I’m walking out right now and you won’t see me again. Ever again.” It was the truth, there was no deny of that and Jared’s eyes were wide opened as Jensen sat down on his couch, crossing his arms. “Your choice Jared. Drop your pants and let me punish you for the way you just talked to me and we can both move on. Or you don’t get anything at all.”  
  
And Jared wished to god he could say he did hesitate, because Jensen was indeed going to punish him, but not having Jensen at all... Jared couldn’t even think about that. So he did undo his zipper underneath Jensen’s gaze, wishing he could feel ashamed, weak or even guilty. He wasn’t, he was excited and relieved to see that Jensen still wanted him in some sort of way. Even if it was only that way, even if it will always be that way. And the proof was there, when Jared finally get out of his pants, his arousal pressed against his boxers, leaving a wet trace on the underwear. Jared wanted this and he couldn’t hide right now.  
  
“Those can go away too.” Jensen said, pointing his underwear.  
  
Jared swallowed down, knowing it was too late to go back and he took off his underwear too. He hissed as cool air brushed against his cock, and he blushed a little when Jensen’s eyes travelled on his skin. Devouring him with his gaze, Jensen’s mouth half parted. He looked up and when their eyes finally met, Jared knew it was too late to tell Jensen to get out of here. Too late to deny what he wanted. First the punishment and then Jensen’s skin against his own.  
  
“Come here Jared...” Jensen’s tone was smooth, so smooth than Jared even shivered almost feeling Jensen’s hand on the tip of his cock, gently stroking. He took a deep breath as his erection went harder than ever before he walked to Jensen. Jensen was sat down and it did feel weird at first, and it was so easy to picture Jensen wraping his plush lips around the thick flesh and just... Jared let escape a slight moan and Jensen chuckled a bit.  
  
“Don’t be so eager Jared... On your knees.”  
  
Jared obeyed by the second, eye to eye with Jensen. He gasped as Jensen grabbed his jaw, hard, like he always did when he wanted to make a point. Jensen didn’t waste anymore time and took that opportunity to pressed their mouth together, slipping his tongue inside Jared’s and just basically fucking him with it. It left Jared breathless and he was about to lean in for another kiss, even reach for Jensen’s face if he had too, but Jensen gave him that one look. One look meaning it was all he could have for now.  
  
“Don’t want you to enjoy that too much Jared.” Jensen whispered and really, Jared didn’t know if he was talking to him or to himself but it did have zero importance because one of Jensen’s hands landed on his ass, squeezing, hard. Jared’s whole body moved at that simple contact, Jensen’s hand was cold and yet his fingers felt like they were burning Jared’s skin. Jared looked down at where their skin was touching and his breathing quickened. So close. And then Jensen did something that surprised Jared, he spanked him.  
  
Yes, hard, giving him a quick slap that Jared felt afterwards, the slight pain kicking in second later. Jared looked back to Jensen, shock on his face.  
  
“Yes Jared, I’m going to get that pretty ass of yours all red...”  
  
And after that, there was no doubt left that Jared was indeed hard. Very hard. But he didn’t have time to think before Jensen was moving him around, and when Jared found himself pressed against Jensen’s lap, his cock trapped between Jensen’s knees, his eyes facing the floor and his ass up in the air... He just fucking moaned.  
  
He couldn’t help it, he couldn’t help it all of it was hot and insanely fucked up. He was the one being mad at Jensen in the first place and Jensen was going to punish him. Jensen did nothing for a few minutes and Jared waited, the only sound in the room being his quick and heavy breathing. Jared could feel drops of sweat on his forehead and all along his spine, and he didn’t know what to do with his hands and...  
  
Jared tried to move, big mistake, because his erection was trapped between Jensen’s knees and he moaned at the friction caused by Jensen’s jeans against the sensitive skin and even more when Jensen slapped him again. Harder. Fuck.  
  
“Do not move.”  
  
Jared clenched his fists and bit down his lip, trying to obey. It was hard, every single one of his instincts was telling him to move and fucking do something about it, but he didn’t. He managed to control his breathing taking deep breathing, trying to focus on how his knees were rubbing the floor instead of how badly he needed Jensen to touch him, in any sort of way.  
  
“Better... Now Jared I need you to stay absolutely still and take it. And despite what you might think... This is not about control.”  
  
Jensen’s last words were a whisper as his hands stroked Jared’s hair gently, Jared did his best not to lean into the touch, a low whimper escaping him. He was at Jensen’s complete mercy and when the other smacked his ass again, Jared did nothing but moan, the pain of it, travelling all along his spine. But he wasn’t seeing it as pain.  
  
“This is me telling you the truth Jared... Carving it into your skin if you’d prefer.” Another slap, Jensen’s hand leaving his skin as quickly as it landed, collecting gasps and pants from Jared. “You think you don’t have me? You do. Yes, I let other men fuck me and yes I enjoy that. It was very clear from the start. But don’t ever, ever assume you’re not important to me, understand?”  
  
Three more slaps and Jared finally broke and he moved, he moved, rubbing himself between Jensen’s knees, panting and moaning. Jensen didn’t even stop him, no he kept slapping him, hard, hand inside Jared’s hair, pulling. “I can’t see it in your eyes Jared, how you feel that our thing is fucked up, that you’re just giving and not getting anything. You wanna know what else is fucked up Jared? Me.”  
  
“Jensen... I... Please...” Jared wanted to talk, kiss him and just touch him, touch him just to make sure those words were real but Jensen’s hands slapped him one more time and mixed to the pleasure of the friction against the tip of his cock, Jared screamed, feeling how he was wetting Jensen’s pants with precum.  
  
“You heard me Jared, I’m fucked up, I’m broke, dead inside you could say, giving myself over and over again... So don’t you dare say you don’t have me.” At the last slap, Jared was a writhing mess and at first he didn’t even realize Jensen had let go of him, he just laid on his lap, panting, the words slowly sinking in.  
  
They were both messed up, Jared choosing to put everything bad he had inside of him in a box and closed the door and never looked back and Jensen just... Jared slowly moved to face Jensen. And he did the only thing that seemed right at that precise moment, he pull Jensen by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Hard and fast. His ass still felt sore from the spanking but Jensen was kissing him back, licking, biting and moaning and it was all he needed.  
  
His heart was racing in his chest as his hands landed on Jensen’s hips, so desperate to have their bodies pressed close and when Jensen was finally kneeling on the floor with him, Jared didn’t even bother asking the permission, he knew he didn’t need to. He knew he could take Jensen's shirt off and rip the buttons, bite him on his shoulder and smile as he moaned his name. Yes, he could because Jensen was his and Jared licked and kissed everything he could of Jensen’s chest, never getting tired of his taste.  
  
Jared pushed Jensen down the floor and kept kissing him, Jensen arching into every single one of his kisses. Jared loved that about him, he was always so damn responsive. Jared was patient enough to push Jensen’s pants and underwear all the way down, leaving Jensen naked, on his floor. He was beautiful, freckles all over his skin, his chest slightly moving, his cock half hard. Jared took off his own shirt as quickly as he could before he leaned in, pressing himself against Jensen, they kissed, tongue sliding against each other.  
  
Jared moaned when Jensen’s nails found his shoulders, hurting him again. But it was okay, and Jared didn’t waste anymore time as he slide between Jensen’s legs, the image of Jensen wrapping his legs instantly around him just perfect. Jared’s hands found his hips and then there was no single hesitation when Jared pushed inside of Jensen, moaning feeling the tip of his cock surrounded by heat. Jared didn’t stop there, no, he pushed all the way inside of him, only breathing when he was finally deep inside, their bodies locked together, chest pressed against each other, Jensen’s green eyes into his.  
  
Pain mixed with pleasure on his face, nails digging into Jared’s skin, heels pressing against his ass. “Just...” Jensen took a deep breath and he moaned, his head falling to one side one the floor. “Jesus fuck, just move... Please move.” And Jared did, he moved, in an out, Jensen’s moans filling the room, Jared was too busy licking the corner of his mouth, pleased to hear those sounds because he needed to hear those sounds and that was why he was pounding and pounding inside of Jensen, hard and fast, giving him everything he could.  
  
It was messy and uncontrolled, Jared licking and biting Jensen’s face, neck, and shoulder as his cock was stretching Jensen wide opened, giving him, just giving him. Because Jensen wasn’t broken or fucked up, everything was and Jared roughly thrusting inside of him, making Jensen’s back slide against the floor and answering with his hips to every single one of his “move, Jared, please, please”, this wasn’t fucked up. This was  _real,_  hot, passionate, hard reality. Just a few stolen moments, before the cold, before the loneliness.  
  
“Jared … just...” Jensen was greedy and even if Jared loved that about him, he knew he wasn’t going to last that long, not after wanting this so much. So he kissed Jensen and grabbed his cock, sneaking his hand between their two bodies, kissing him harder as Jensen thrusts his hips up, meeting Jared’s cock and Jared’s hand. And, Jared didn’t know who came first, but he felt the hot cum on his palm as the same moment he was emptying himself deep inside of Jensen.  
  
He kept moving his hips for a while after that, Jensen’s body still underneath him, eyes closed. Jared kissed his forehead before he rolled over, laying next to him, half his body covering Jensen’s, a fine layer of sweat and come on both of their skin. Jared was staring at the ceiling trying to catch his breath, he couldn’t quite believe all of that had happened.  
  
He wanted to know Jensen... And now he knew. And there was no coming back.  
  
 **→**


End file.
